The Dragon Sennin
by Rukia8492
Summary: Naruto has a big brother who has come back to check on him who has been gone for 12 years. Will he accept the way naruto has been treated by the villagers? NarutoXTenten
1. prologue

The Dragon Sennin

Prologue

A young 19-yearold about 6 foot tall man with sky blue eyes and spiky silvery-blue hair

that reached down to the middle of his back was standing at the edge of a field in a large

forest. He was wearing a blue gi with a gold dragon stitched on the front, sleeves, and back, he also had a large zanpukto in a sheath on his back, lastly he had a forehead protector on his forehead that showed where he was from. The young man was a shinobi from the hidden village of Konoha; he is Uzumaki Sanosuke, otherwise known as the dragon Sennin of the hidden leaf.

'It has been 12 years since I have seen my little brother Naruto. I wonder how he has been these past 12 years. Maybe I should go check in on him,' he thought as he looked across the field which just hours ago he had a group of travelers from a hoard of bandits and missing-nins. So having decided he turned around and began his journey to his home, the hidden village of Konoha, where his younger brother Naruto was not faring so well.


	2. Ch1 Naruto's new teammate

The Dragon Sennin

The Meeting With the Hokage

'Aw man, this is bad. I'm gonna be late all because of that stupid clock! Even Kakashi-sensei is going to be there before me.' thought Naruto as he ran at top speed through the village to team seven's meeting spot at the bridge that crossed the Kidou river in the village.

'Thank goodness, I got here before Kakashi-sensei' he thought as he reached the bridge and saw Sakura sitting next to the rail and looking into the clear water of the river.

"Hi Sakura", Naruto told her as he walked onto the bridge.

"You're late", she told him in a very cold tone of voice as she gave him an icy glare.

"Listen Sakura. Are you still mad at for what I did?", he asked her.

"What do you think you damn baka?", she shot at him nastily.

"I kept my promise to you and I brought Sasuke back, but when he tried to kill the others that went with me to bring him back, I stopped him from killing them. He then tried to kill me and then we fought. You have to understand that I only fought him in self-defense, I promise.", Naruto told the thirteen year old female shinobi that had a look of sorrow on her face that quickly turned into rage.

As Sakura slowly got she said," You were the one that hurt Sasuke-kun. Naruto you are

nothing but a curse in the village that will never be anything but a shinobi that can not even master a low-level jutsu. I will never forgive you for what you have done to Sasuke-kun. Every time I see you, I want to castrate you because I hate you so much!"

After listening silently to what Sakura has said to him, Naruto said this to Sakura,"OK; you can let a foolish childhood crush blind you until you realize how much of an idiot you are being by continuing to pursue Sasuke." After saying this Naruto turned around and jumped into a tree to wait for Kakashi to get there.

After a few minutes Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke with an unexpected person behind him that was to be the newest member of team seven.

"You're late!", Sakura yelled at Kakashi as he appeared at the bridge.

Naruto then noticed the person behind that was standing behind his sensei and he asked,"Huh, hey Kakashi-sensei what's she doing here?" as he pointed at the black-haired female ninja behind Kakashi.

"She is your new teammate Naruto. Her name is Tenten, and she balances out the team with her skill with weapons. Naruto, today you will be watching over Ikura-sensei's class at the academy. All you will be doing is teaching them chakra control by using the same exercise that I had you, Sakura, and Sasuke did in the wave country. So go there now and begin to teach them."

"Sure, whatever you say Kakashi-sensei", said Naruto and then he turned around and began to head for the academy to watch over Ikura's class.

"Ok, now that Naruto is gone, we can head to the Hokage's office to receive the briefing for our mission, so let hurry up and get there. I want to know what this mission also as I don't have any info about it at all.", said Kakashi and he turned around and began to head for the Hokage's tower at the center of the village.

Five minutes later, when Sakura and Tenten walked into the Hokage's office, they were surprised when they say all the genins, Ikura, and all of their jounin senseis talking silently and waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting at such short notice but it was necessary and extremely important." ,said Tsunade the fifth Hokage.

"This morning several A.N.B.U.s reported to me that Naruto's older brother, Uzumaki Sanosuke is currently heading to back to Konoha to check in on his little brother. He is going to be seeing how the villagers are treating him and such. There is a small problem though. Sanosuke will be back in the village by about four in the afternoon tomorrow.", she told everybody in the room.

"What do you mean that Naruto has an older brother?", shouted every single one of the genins in the room except for Tenten at the same time.

"It's exactly like what I said before; Uzumaki Sanosuke is coming back to Konoha to check on his little brother Naruto and probably train him a little bit. He is going to back tomorrow. I am assigning all of you this A-class mission of watching over Naruto and making sure that he does not get hurt, attacked by any villagers, or harassed by them for today and tomorrow. Am I crystal clear?", said Tsunade to all of the genins and their teachers in the office.

"I have a question Hokage-sama, why should we have to look after that pathetic weakling who shouldn't even be a genin?", asked a genin named Benitora.

"Shut up you fool!", said Anko the purple-haired jounin. "Sanosuke is not someone to piss off! He makes Itachi look as weak as a newborn kitten.", she told all of the genins in the office. At upon hearing this all of the every genin in the room went extremely pale in the face.

Then Kakashi decided to speak up and put his two cents in. "Now listen up, there is a reason that Sanosuke is called the Dragon Sennin of Konoha, and that is because of his abilities. He made the rank of Sennin when he was seven years old and shortly after he managed to fend of members of the Akatsuki for about half an hour till the 3rd Hokage got there with help. He gets his nickname because he is quite capable of summoning a dragon to help him if he ever needed it if he was in a fight and he has done it before."

"OK.", said all of the genins at the same time as they digested this information that they had just been given by their senseis and the Hokage.

"You are all dismissed to carry out your mission and do not tell Naruto anything or say anything to the villagers also. The reason is, I want the villagers to have a rude awakening about what they are doing to Naruto is wrong.", said Tsunade to every single person in her office before they all left.


	3. Ch2 Sanosuke is back and he's pissed

The Dragon Sennin

Chapter 1: Sanosuke Arrives!

The next morning the chuunins at the gates saw a lone stranger approaching the gates of the village. As they watched the figure approach the gate they could not figure out who the man wearing a blue gi and had silvery-blue hair was.

"Halt! Identify yourself before you may go any farther and state your reason for coming to our village." shouted the chuunin at the approaching figure. As the figure continued to come closer they began to ready themselves to attack the lone figure.

"Attacking me is not necessary, as you would not live to see the afternoon." stated the figure as he walked closer to the gate. When he reached the gate he told the two guards his name in an ice-cold voice," My name is Uzumaki Sanosuke. I am returning from mission given to me by the third Hokage twelve years ago. Now let me through so that I can give my report to the Hokage.

After listening to this the chuunins decided to let him into the village. While Sanosuke waited for the gate to open the chuunins told him that Orochimaru had killed the Third about one month ago in the attack by the Sand and Sound countries during the chuunin exam. When the gate had fully opened Sanosuke walked through the gate and into the city. He began to walk to the Hokage's office in the middle of the village; along the way he noticed that there were many more than the usual amount of genins then when he had been one at the age of four. Hmm the village sure has changed since the last time I was here 12 years ago. I wonder, because the third has been killed who the new Hokage is?' thought Sanosuke as he walked to the office.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a voice that brought him back to reality as he stepped into the hall going to the Hokage's office. When he looked at the source of the voice, he was not surprised to see Botan, one of the few female A.N.B.U.s that were an excellent shinobi asset to the village.

"Nice to see you again, Botan. It's me Sanosuke from the academy fourteen years ago. I always figured that you would become an A.N.B.U. " he told her as he walked up to the Hokage's office door that she was guarding. As Sanosuke walked to the female ninja he saw that she had a mask shaped like a hawk.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sanosuke, I thought that you would have learned that already. So where have you been the past twelve years?" the female ninja asked with a bit of curiosity that was not usually in her voice.

"I've been on a mission given to me by the Third Hokage to track down members of the Akatsuki ever since they slaughtered my entire family and can you let me through to so that I can give the Hokage my report? " he asked her.

"Sure, Sanosuke but you really should come to the village more often." She said as moved to let him in the door to the Hokage's office.

Hmm so the old hag is the new Hokage. That was something I would never have expected in my life, Tsunade the Fifth Hokage.' Thought Sanosuke when he went through the door and saw the Hokage sleeping at her desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. I wonder how fun it will be to scare the living daylights of her.' As he silently walked to the desk, got next to her ear and shouted.

"Wake up you old hag!" Within half a second he found himself flattened against the wall in her office having been thrown at the wall by her.

"I should have known that it would be you that would wake me up so rudely. You ungrateful brat why can't you leave me alone for at least a little while." Tsunade asked Sanosuke as he peeled himself off the wall.

"It wasn't my fault that you were asleep on the job. Besides I got a report for you. It's on the Akatsuki and what they have been up to currently for the past six months." Sanosuke told her as he sat down in front of her desk and sat a scroll on the desk. Tsunade's then grabbed the scroll, opened it, and began to read it. When she got to the section of their plans to kidnap Naruto, her eyes widened considerably.

"Sanosuke that is what they are planning to do when they get a hold of Naruto. They plan to unseal the Kyuubi from Naruto and use it to take over all of the shinobi nations." She said in shock after she had read the scroll.

"Hokage-sama, I need to find my little brother now." Sanosuke told her as he got up and began to walk towards the door. When he got to the door he turned his head and said, "Hey grandma just remember if I see anybody attempting to hurt Naruto then I will kill them without a second thought." After saying this Sanosuke walked out the door and out of the building.

A few hours later, as Sanosuke was walking around he village looking for Naruto, a

villager came up to him and started to ask him some questions.

"Hey you, do you want to help some of us get rid of a demon from the village?" the villager asked as a small crowd gathered around the two. When Sanosuke heard this he began to look around at the various villagers that had gathered around him and began to see that many had weapons such as katanas, sebon needles, kunai, and a few with scythes looking at him eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry but I will not help you in anyway shape or form to help any of you track down this supposed demon in the village as I know for a fact that the only demon ever here was the Kyuubi 13 years ago." Said Sanosuke as he gave an icy cold glare at all of the villagers around him.

"Fine then if you won't help us then we will just have to take maters into our own hands and find the demon brat ourselves." the villager smelling highly of sake, said to Sanosuke and the rest of the villagers that were with him, and with that they all began to walk off looking for Naruto, leaving Sanosuke behind watching them walk away.

"I better follow them and keep an eye on them and see that they don't try to harm Naruto because of their stupidity on the fact that they can't accept the fact that he is not the demon but the prison of the Kyuubi. Stupid biased villagers." Thought Sanosuke as he jumped onto a rooftop and began to follow the villagers that were just plain out asking to be killed by him the moment that he saw them touch his little brother.

After a few hours of following the villagers, Sanosuke's worst fear came true as soon as one of the villagers in the mob saw Naruto walking Tenten home from an exceptionally hard day of training with Kakashi. Upon hearing the mob of villagers begin to yell, scream, and curse, Naruto looked up and saw them begin to run towards him brandishing weapons and foaming at the mouth. Tenten and Naruto watched in horror as the mob began to attack them. Then just as the first one lifted up his katana to strike them they saw a man long spiky silver-blue hair that reached to the middle of his back, wearing a blue gi appear in front of them and caught the blade as it swung in between the pointer and middle fingers before it could harm the two teenagers.

"I would suggest that all of you never attempt to attack this boy again or else you will all die a most excruciatingly painful and violent death." The stranger said in a voice that would have given a polar bear chills. As the villager jumped back he saw that the man's eyes were closed and this only served to enrage him even more because of the fact that this man with his eyes closed had stopped him from killing the Kyuubi brat.

"Fine then if you side with the demon then we will kill all three of you." Said the villager while he looked at all of the drunken men that were helping him try to kill Naruto. Needless to say Sanosuke was starting to get really pissed off about these idiots that showing not a single lick of common sense inside of any of the not so intelligent villager's brains. One of the villagers deciding to be brave then took out a kunai and threw it at Sanosuke, who then caught it with the tips of the same two fingers as last time and threw it back at the villager with such force that it when it hit him in the center of his neck it went completely through and had three inches of it come out of the back of his neck where his spine was killing him instantly.

"My father gave up his life to seal the Kyuubi inside of my little brother so if you want to kill him then you will have to get through me." Sanosuke said in a cold voice as he drew his sword from its sheath on his back and held in his right hand letting it rest on his shoulder.

"Fine then we will kill all three of you for siding with the demon that nearly destroyed our precious village 13 years ago." Said the villager that seemed to be in charge of the mob, and with that they began to charge at them brandishing their weapons.

Then Sanosuke gripped the sword in both hands and it began to glow gold with power, then Sanosuke swung the sword and unleashed it's built up power of the sword's ultimate technique the Dragon's Fury at very low strength, but still the technique ripped through all of the drunks with ease which numbered above 50 killing all of them. After looking at the villagers that he had just killed he then took his sword called Dragon Fang and sheathed it as he turned around. It was then that Tenten saw the man's eyes. The pupil was red while the rest of it was white except for three green comma-like objects going around the red pupil, as they saw the red fade to black and the green commas disappear leaving white which soon a blue iris appeared.

"Umm excuse me but are you Uzumaki Sanosuke, The Dragon Sennin of Konoha?" asked Tenten as she got up and began to politely ask a question that had been bugging her about what he said before he had killed the villagers.

"Yes I am and why would you want to know? Uh. What is your name young lady?" he answered as he looked at Naruto who had passed out when he saw Sanosuke appear in front of them and stop the sword with his fingers.

"My name is Yukashimoto Tenten." She answered as calmly as she could muster at the time.

"Hmm, so you are the girl that my dad arranged for Naruto to be married to. I would have thought that at least you would have been prettier." He said as a smirk went across his face as he picked Naruto up off the ground and put over his shoulder.

"Why you, I ought to kill you for that." Tenten said through gritted teeth while trying not to attack the living legend before her.

"Tenten, you really need to learn when to tell if somebody is being sarcastic or not, and follow me." Sanosuke said as he turned and began to walk away into the night. Not really wanting to argue Tenten began to follow him into the night.


	4. Sanosuke's stats

These will be the various stats of my character Uzumaki Sanosuke for this story. I will be going over various tidbits of what ninjutsu and all of that good stuff.

Name: Uzumaki Sanosuke

Alias: Dragon Sennin of Kohona

Current shinobi rank: Sennin

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 179lbs

Hair: silvery-blue, spiky reaches down to middle of back (think ss3 Goku's hair)

Eye color: sky blue

Clothes: a blue gi that has gold dragons stitched on the front back and sleeves (same style that Goku wears)

Weapon: A zanbukto called Dragon Fang (those that don't know it is the sword from the manga bleach)

Family: father/ the fourth Hokage (deceased): mother/ unknown (unknown): brother/ Naruto (currently living in Kohona Village)

Advanced bloodline ability: Youkigan (demon's eye) characterized by a red pupil and three green comma-like objects going around the pupil where the iris would be. There is no iris (the part of your eye between the white and black where color is at), the rest of the eyes are white. The eyes can actually see what the person will do before they can actually perform the movements. Can see much longer distances than a normal eye. The eye is at the most use when against those few shinobi that are able to use spiritual energy as it is able to see concentration of the energy building up before the attack and allow the user to formulate an counter-attack.

Techniques: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ryu/ jutsu where Sanosuke summons a dragon to help him in battle, usually he will summon Bahamut but he knows of the much stronger summon dragons. He has only ever needed to summon higher than Bahamut once and that was in a fight when he was sixteen fighting a member of the Akatsuki and he summoned the immortal dragon Shenlong to help him.

Rasengan: same technique that Jiraiya taught Naruto. Was taught to him by his father before he died.

Various sword techniques that he uses will be shown later.

Hey everybody. Currently I have been writing the chapters of this story in a spiral notebook and I am at the point of where Sanosuke is fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, and I have a case of writers block about what the person he is fighting. So I decided to let yall decide about it.

I need the following things from everybody. (1) Name. (2) Age. (3) Sex. (4) Eye Color. (5) Hair Color. (6) Height. (7) Weight. (8) Weapon that he/she uses. (9) A list of techniques that he/she will be using. (10) Village that the person abandoned.

Thx everybody. Please remember to submit a character for me I will be choosing the best out of all the ones submitted to me through reviews.


	5. Sanosuke's Past

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO HOWEVER OWN SANOSUKE AS I MADE HIM UP. SO DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT IT.

The Dragon Sennin

Ch.4: Sanosuke's Past.

As for my comments today, thank you to all whom submitted characters. I am thinking about using many as members of the Akatsuki. I do not appreciate the fact that some people decided to flame me. Those that are wondering why Sanosuke is so strong will be revealed within the next few chapters. Sorry about taking so long to update but my computer has been really screwing up bad lately and along with the fact that I have to go to a public library to type this out and then post it within a time of 1 hour per day.

AND now on with the fourth chapter of The Dragon Sennin.

'I know all about the arranged marriage since my parents told me all about it when I was little, but why do I have to follow him somewhere tonight?' thought Tenten as she followed Sanosuke down the streets of Konoha to where ever he was leading her to.

"Where are you leading me, Sanosuke?" asked Tenten after a few more minutes of walking down the streets without a goal seemingly in mind.

"We are going to go the Hokage, as I have to speak to her about getting somebody to clean up all of the drunken villager's bodies that I killed." Sanosuke told her as he walked down the street towards the Hokage's office.

As Tenten walked behind Sanosuke she decided to find out a little more about him, since she knew almost nothing about him except for how strong he was compared to most shinobi. "Umm, Sanosuke what exactly have you been doing during the years that you were gone that you could not be here in the village?"

"Now is as just a good time as any to tell you why I left twelve years ago when my little brother still needed me to be there. It all started when I had reached the rank of Sennin just after I turned seven years old." Sanosuke told her as he continued to walk down the empty street.

Flashback: 12 years ago just before Naruto's first birthday.

A seven-year-old Sanosuke ran up to his clan's manor to tell his grandmother of the good news that had happened that day. As the young ninja ran up the walkway he began to notice that something was oddly wrong and he couldn't help but feel an impending sense of doom that permeated heavily in the air. When he reached the Uzumaki clan manor the sharp metallic scent of freshly spilled blood assaulted his nose, and the sounds of battle reached his ears. Unconsciously he began to run faster towards his home as he feared the worst had happened and that his family was being attacked.

When he made it inside the manor grounds what he saw shocked him to his very core. What he saw was that his entire family had been slaughtered by a group of people in black cloaks with red clouds stitched on them attacking and killing everybody in sight. As Sanosuke watched in horror he realized that these people wanted to abduct his little brother because of the demon within him, and his horror began to turn into rage as decided to step in and try to help put a stop to all of the senseless killing in front of him. Just as he was about to run in he saw something that caused something inside of him to snap like a twig. What he saw was his favorite uncle Uzumaki Tatsuya, the person that had taught him how to fight with a zanpukto get struck down by a member of the group that was attacking his family. Sanosuke's eyes then slowly began to gain the characteristics of the Youkigan as he drew his sword from its sheath and began to run at the group attacking his family.

When Sanosuke was within 30 yards two members of the group noticed him and began to attack. As the two men were way underestimating him, he was able to easily able to defeat them. Now that the other members had seen what he capable of, they were not taking any chances that may get them killed or captured. As the fighting dragged on, Sanosuke was beginning to tire out and was hoping that help would come soon. Because he was beginning to tire out, Sanosuke was making more obvious and bigger mistakes and the attackers were taking advantage of his growing weakness allowing them to land more hits on him with their jutsu' and weapons.

Laying on the ground tired and beaten, as Sanosuke was accepting the fact that he was going to die, he saw a poof of smoke appear in front of him and heard these words as the world around him faded to black. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Enma!"

A few hours later, Sanosuke woke up in the hospital with a pounding headache and saw that the Hokage was in his room watching over him to make sure he was ok. He then asked if anybody in his family was ok.

"Sanosuke, your grandmother Tsunade-chan had left early this morning just after I promoted you to the rank of Sennin, also your little brother Naruto is currently being watched by the hyuga's in their home as Hiashi was a good friend of your father, but unfortunately all of your other family members were killed. Your uncle Tatsuya told me that he wanted me to give you his zanpukto the Dragon Fang just before he died." the Third Hokage answered to Sanosuke's question about the status of his family. After hearing this Sanosuke went back to sleep so that he could rest and regain his energy.

The next morning Sanosuke left the village in search of the group known as the Akatsuki that had attacked his clan. As he walked away into the mist a few of the Hyugas and Uchihas watched him walk away with tears in their eyes.

End flashback.

"So that's what happened so long and the reason that you left." said Tenten as they reached the Hokage's office building and walked through the door to speak with the Hokage. As they walked into her office Tenten heard Sanosuke say something she would never have expected someone to say to Tsunade.

"So you finally decided to get some paperwork done, old hag?" said Sanosuke as he caught a volume of Icha Icha Paradise on the forehead that Tsunade had thrown at him. 'Hmm, the new volume of the pervert's book is out. Maybe I'll read it when I have a bit of free time.' thought Sanosuke as he put the book in one of his pockets.

"Shut up, Sanosuke I'm getting a report from one of your informants about the Akatsuki's latest movements and plans." said Tsunade as she pointed to a figure in front of her.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was a s-class criminal." asked Tenten as she pointed at Uchiha Itachi as he stood calmly in front of them.

"I am Sanosuke's informant about the Akatsuki and I never killed my clan, that was Orochimaru that killed them." explained Itachi as he sat down.

What does Itachi have to report about the Akatsuki? Is it good or bad? Find out in the next chapter of The Dragon Sennin chapter five: Itachi's Report.

Hey yall. Sorry bout taking so long to update but my computer life is really screwed up (plus my uncle is in the hospital because both of his kidneys have failed and he has only a 20 percent chance of living). I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah the submitting characters is now over I got like 12 characters from yall and I'm going to use all of them in my story since they were so good. Thank you. .


	6. ch5 Itachi's Report

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN SANOSUKE AS I MADE HIM UP. SO DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT IT AT ALL.

Hey, everyone I've got some good news my uncle is doing a lot better now. They have let him out of Shan's Hospital in Gainesville so that he could go back to Tallahassee where my most of my family lives, so now I can devote most of my time to writing this story and getting ready to leave for basic training in the Air Force. I hope that you all enjoy this character. IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF THE CHAPTER THAT EVERYBODY WILL HAVE TO AND MUST READ AS IT EXPLAINS SOMETHING THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT DEALING WITH MY STORIES AND THE SUBMITTING OF CHARACTERS IS NOW OVER PEOPLE.

THANK YOU

The Dragon Sennin

Chapter Five: Itachi's Report.

"So Itachi what do you have to report to us that it is so important that you had to come here immediately after you found out about it?" asked Sanosuke as he took off his zanpukto and leaned it against the wall as he sat down on one of the cushions in the office next to the wall, with Naruto lying on the ground still out cold next to him.

"Hokage-sama, Sanosuke-sama the Akatsuki are beginning to make their way to the village from their headquarters at this moment. At the pace they are going at, it should take them approximately 5 months to get here." said Itachi as he sat down.

"So in others words, they will be here during the Chuunin exams?" asked Tsunade as she shot a grim glance at the unconscious Naruto laying next to Sanosuke in front of her as she began to lose a bit of her cheeriness.

"Yes, they will be here during the chuunin exams Tsunade-sama.," stated Itachi as he began to notice how much the aged woman really loved her two grandchildren that sat in front of her at this moment.

It was then that Sanosuke noticed Naruto beginning to wake up and made a silent signal to everybody else in the room to be quiet as they waited for him to come back from dreamland.

Naruto POV.

'Uhh where am I and what happened to me' thought Naruto as he slowly eased back into consciousness. As he woke up, Naruto could not help but notice that he was not alone in the small room.

"Where am I and who are those two new people?" he asked as he woke up and saw all of the people that were around him.

Normal POV.

"First the person with black hair here in front of me is Uchiha Itachi. He is an informant on the Akatsuki's movements and Sasuke's older brother."

"Naruto the person in the blue gi is the fourth Hokage's son Uzumaki Sanosuke, Naruto." said Tsunade with very carefully chosen words so that she would not overload the poor boys brain.

"Uzumaki Sanosuke huh, then if your the son of the fourth Hokage then you must be pretty strong. Wait a minute if your family name is Uzumaki then that what make you related to me in someway." said Naruto with a look of extreme concentration on his face that was immediately noticed by Sanosuke.

"Hey Oni-baba, why did I have to have this baka as a little brother?" Sanosuke asked Tsunade, as he looked at his not so intelligent orange clad little brother. Then a large sweat drop formed on the back of everybody's head as Tsunade began to crack her knuckles while looking at Sanosuke with an evil glint in her eye that promised pain and torture for her grandson that had just called her an old ogre hag.

As Sanosuke looked up at his grandmother his eyes grew wide as she pulled a giant frying pan that had the words 'ULTIMATE FRYING PAN OF DOOM' printed in red on it seemingly from out of thin air, he only had the time to say these few words before he bolted out the window. "Oh shit, I'm dead."

"Get back here, you little brat. When I catch you will wish that you had been stepped on by Gamabunta instead." Tsunade yelled at Sanosuke as she jumped out the window to chase down Sanosuke.

"While the oni-baba is chasing down her grandson, want to have a kunai throwing game? First one to miss has to buy the other whatever weapon they want, ok?" Itachi asked Tenten as he toke a target out of one of the many pockets in his cloak and put it on the wall. 'This will be too easy. She can't be that good at throwing stuff since she is just a genin.' thought Itachi as he walked to the other side of the room completely ignoring Naruto who was still trying to figure how exactly Sanosuke was related to him.

"All right, I'll go first then you, and back to me and we continue that way until someone misses. Got it?" said Itachi as they both toke out all of the kunais that they had on them and began taking turns throwing them at the target for about ten minutes when just as Itachi was throwing on his turn a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the village causing him to miss the target. A few seconds later they saw a figure in blue with really long hair fly in through the window and smash into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Sanosuke, What have I told you about calling the evil old hag, oni-baba in front of her face?" said Itachi with a sigh as he went over to where Sanosuke was currently embedded into the wall and began to pry him out of it.

"So Itachi, do you also want to have your imprinted on the frying pan also because, it seems like you want that to happen to you to. So, what did you just call me?" said Tsunade as she walked up behind him with the frying pan resting on her shoulders with a dent in it that looked suspiciously like an exact impression of Sanosuke's face.

"No, no, no, no I'm sorry I called you an evil old hag." said Itachi as he pitifully begged for his life to be spared from this demon with a frying pan as he was getting one of his best friends out of the wall that he was currently stuck in.

"So Baachan, is Sanosuke my older brother or something?" asked Naruto as he watched Itachi try to get Sanosuke out of the wall.

"Yes Naruto, Sanosuke is your older Brother. By the way before you start jumping up and down for joy, here is some good news Tenten is your fiancé and your father is the fourth Hokage." answered Tsunade as she waited for Naruto's reaction to this news.

"What's a fiancé?" asked Naruto as he watched antics of Itachi desperately trying to free Sanosuke from the wall.

"Naruto, a fiancé is the person that has agreed to marry them." said Tsunade as she watched Itachi finally manage to free Sanosuke from the wall and walk over to her. As Naruto stood there after Tsunade had said that he would have to marry Tenten only one thought went through his mind before he passed out again. 'All right. I'm the fourth Hokage's son, I have an older brother who just came back on a journey from god knows where and to top it off, I have to marry Tenten.'

"Itachi where is Haku at? I thought that she stayed near you except when you were on Akatsuki business." Said Sanosuke as he sat down next to the huge imprint in the wall and took out the book that Tsunade had thrown at him and began to read.

(In my story Haku did not die since Naruto stopped her from going to Zabuza but she disappeared after he was killed.)

"She's somewhere in the Wave country collecting medical herbs with Kisame. Oh yeah I almost forgot to give this to you." said Itachi as he pulled a scroll from one of his pockets and tossed it to Sanosuke, who regarded the scroll with questioning eyes as he caught in one hand and still reading his new book in the other.

"Don't worry its not anything bad. Its just the cleaving sword that Zabuza was using before he died. Just give the sword to Tenten as I owe her a sword anyway and it saves me the trouble of possibly being spotted by any ninjas that that are in a weapons shop and end with a big mess on our hands." said Itachi as he watched him open up the scroll and summon the sword from within it. Moments after the sword was summon the scroll burst into flames and left nothing but ashes but the sword was still there in the room though.

"Haku use a one-time use scroll to seal it in?" Sanosuke asked as he handed the eight foot long sword to Tenten. "Tsunade, I need for you to give a Konoha head protector to Itachi. Itachi I want for you to immediately bring Haku to my clan's manor as soon as possible. I don't care what she says but she needs to be here so that I can get her and these two to begin working as a team for the Chuunin Exams as these two will be balanced with an experienced medic and genjutsu user on the team."

"Itachi here is the headband that you need to give to that girl Haku. If you head out you should be able to get her to the village by about nightfall tomorrow if you hurry all the way to the Wave country" Tsunade told him as she handed a headband to him so that he could leave as soon as possible.

"Tsunade, I'm gonna go take these two to the clan manor now, you will be going too Tenten as the Uzumaki clan manor will be your new home starting tomorrow." said Sanosuke as he grabbed his sword and put it back on. As he walked out of the office he grabbed the cleaver from Tenten and picked up Naruto in his other and put them both over his shoulder while as he walked out the door he gave Tenten a look that said, 'come on and please no questions since my head hurts.'

END OF CHAPTER.

Hey everybody. I just want yall to know that I will not be able to update any time soon after I have posted this since I signed up for the Air Force last June and now the time has come for me to have to go to basic training at Lackland Air Force Base. So most unfortunately I will be unable to update any of my stories for AT LEAST TWO MONTHS and AT THE MOST THREE MONTHS. So I hope that everybody wishes me luck in basic training.

Lastly everybody please read, review and in you feel like please include a rating of between 1 and 10. 1 is bad while 10 is good thx. :)


	7. sorry yall

Hey everybody it's me cpotaylor. Sorry about taking so long to update but my training is really taking up a lot of my time I'm really sorry. The reason I haven't updated lately is that unfortunately I am still in training! The thing is my training as a loadmaster on a C-17 is that basic ended in July, it is now January and I still have like 3 to 4 months of training left but I try to type a little bit of my stories when I am not in class or flying. Again everybody I'm sorry for making all of you wait but I really don't have the time to type out my stories everyday.

This is cpotaylor reporting out to try to type some more.


	8. Haku Arrives

1Itachi: So you finally decided to update huh.

Cpotaylor: I finally got out of training so I was able to type this up.

Sanosuke: Yeah when you weren't in class or flying you were to tired to even type.

Cpotaylor: Can't help that most of my classes were at odd time of the day and 4 of my flights towards the end were night ones.

Itachi: Not to mention the M.T.L.'s(military training leaders) hated your guts.

Cpotaylor: Itachi your dead for even brining that back up.(Runs off chasing after Itachi with a no dachi trying to kill him, while laughing like a maniac.)

Sanosuke: And that ladies and gentlemen is what happens when M.T.L.'s don't like you in tech school. They put you in phase 1 constantly for ten months. It causes you to slightly became unstable and have a short temper. AND NOW ONTO THE STORY.

Hey everybody it"s me Cpotaylor sorry bout me not having updated for a while but I was in training and I have just recently finished all of my training at Altus air force base. All right, now I have to say this cause if I don't then a lot of people will be begging me to update constantly. **I AM A C-17 LOADMASTER IN THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE AND I AM ALWAYS GOING SOMEWHERE SO IT WOULD BE LIKE A NORMAL UPDATE PERIOD WOULD BE BETWEEN 3 TO 4 WEEKS FOR A SINGLE CHAPTER OR TWO AT A TIME.** Sorry everybody but I am a soldier first and a fanfiction writer and reader second.

The Dragon Sennin

Chapter 5: Haku comes to Konoha.

As Sanosuke walked down the streets of Konoha with Naruto and Tenten following him, he could help but think that the best thing to do was to train Naruto to use his clan's legendary sword the Tenru but he would begin teaching him how to wield a sword properly tomorrow morning and teach Tenten how to use her new cleaver and enhance it when he has a chance to do so. After Sanosuke had been walking for a while on his way to the Uzumaki clan manor, he began to get bored and took out the book that Tsunade had thrown at him when had entered her office earlier and began to read.

After reading the book for awhile as he walked Sanosuke let out a snort of anger as he put the book back into his pocket and proceeded to think about what he had read in the book. 'When I see Jiraiya I'm going to shred that little notebook of his when I see him then pound his ass into the ground for even mentioning her in this book.'

As Tenten walked next to Naruto(who had woken up after they had left the Hokage's) she couldn't help but wonder who the hell had made him so mad that he leaked out such a powerful killing intent that was causing the few villagers on the roads to run in fear when they saw the trio coming down the street.

"Tenten, what do you think would be the village's biggest fear would be?" Asked Sanosuke as they walked down the street towards he Hokage's Monument.

"I would have to say that their biggest fear is that Orochimaru will destroy the village." Answered Tenten confidently as she looked at the monument as they had arrived there and stopped.

"Tenten, the villager's biggest fear is that the Kyuubi will come back to attack the village." said Sanosuke as he looked at her like he knew something that she didn't.

"How can the Kyuubi come back. We have all been taught that your father killed the Kyuubi the night that it attacked by using a technique that cost him his life." said Tenten as she sat down while Sanosuke looked for something that she could not see.

"Tenten, my father was not able to kill the Kyuubi because it was so strong. He had to use the last choice that he hoped that he would not have to make. He had to seal it inside of a newborn child and out of all the children in the village who has their birthday on October tenth?" said Sanosuke when he came to a rock with a weird symbol carved into it lay near a few bushes at the bottom of the monument and pushed the bushes aside revealing a cave with steps in it leading up into the mountain.

For a few moments Tenten was deep in thought as she got up and walked towards the cave entrance with Naruto following closely behind staying silent because he knew that the conversation was leading to. As Tenten walked behind Sanosuke into the cave entrance deep in thought she could not find anyone in her memory that had a birthday on that day.

As they all walked up the stairs nobody spoke a word with Sanosuke clearly agitated, Naruto dreading Tenten finding out his secret and then beginning to hate him cause she saw him for the demon instead of who he was.

For a while the three walked up what seemed like a never ending path of stairs going into the mountain. After a few minutes of them walking up the stairs had gone by Naruto and Tenten could see that they were getting closer to the top and that they were almost there. When they walked out of the tunnel they saw that they were on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Hey Oneechan how come we are up here on the monument?" asked Naruto as he looked around the area with a confused look on his face while he started to bounce around like a little hyperactive monkey on crack.. As Naruto was running around Sanosuke and Tenten were looking at the house in front of them.

"Naruto."

"Naruto"

"Naaarrruuuutttttoooooooo!" shouted Sanosuke as he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him into a tree that was next to the manor. As Sanosuke walked up to Naruto, his

eyes began to lose their color as he subconsciously began to activate his bloodline limit and get ready to fight Sanosuke.

Walking right past Naruto to the front door on the manor and opened it while stepping to the side of the door as a large blue and black thing went hurtling through the door and hit a large strategically placed gong that had not been there earlier. As Naruto and Tenten looked at the person that flown out of the door when Sanosuke had opened it up the person finally got up and started swearing loudly.

"What are you doing here Haku aren't you supposed to be in the Wave country with Kisame gathering herbs?" asked Sanosuke as the long black haired girl in a blue kimono got up went up to him.

"Yeah I was Sano-kun, but when I finished gathering them I heard from Kisame no baka that you were going to be here and, that I was going to be your little brother's and his fiancé's teammate so I got here as soon as I could so I that I would be near you even longer." said Haku as she jumped on Sanosuke's back with her arm around his neck in a hug.

Sighing as he went into the house with Haku on his back followed by Naruto and Tenten, Sanosuke was he was heard muttering under his breath about how he was going to kill a certain not-so-smart shark-like moron because he couldn't keep a single secret.

Uh oh looks like Kisame is going to be in a lot pain when Sanosuke sees him again. All of you know that I am a soldier in the military. But I must say this now my updates will probably only be between 2 to 4 weeks at a time now that I am out of train finally.


	9. notice

To all who read my stories,

Sorry everybody it is with my sadness to say that most of my stories are to now be considered dead with no hope of revival.. ever. As some who read and have read since I first started posting know that I am in the military.

Last year while I was deployed to the middle east I was shot in the chest where my heart is. I am only alive today thanks to the body armor I wore that day. Needless to say that due to that near death experience, I decided to take a good long hard look at my life and realized that there was much I still needed to do.

The latest item that caused me to take another look at how I was living was the loss of my pregnant fiancé on the 3rd of July.

Any stories that I have not posted this notice in will be continued after I return from my next deployment of which I leave for in August.

Signed,

Myles (Cpotaylor) Taylor


End file.
